Embarazados?
by Bella Jett Swan Potter
Summary: las PPGZ y los RRBZ se enfrentan a un gran dilema ¿paternidad? ¿proyecto? -¡QUIERO UN HELADO, AHORA!- -¿¡ME ESTAS LLAMANDO GORDA?- -¡YO NO SOY UNA HISTERICA, ERES UN IDIOTA!-, bien, nadie dijo que seria facil ¿o si?
1. Chapter 1

**Embarazados**

**Las PPGZ y los RRBZ no me pertenecen, yo solo juego con ellos.**

Capitulo 1: proyecto ¿Qué? ¿con el/ella? NO

_**Residencia Akatsutsumi **_

Era una hermosa mañana, todo estaba despejado. En una casa, específicamente en un cuarto completamente rosa, se encontraba durmiendo una linda joven pelirroja, aunque su despertador sonaba con insistencia, ella lo ignoraba.

-¡Momoko, levantate o llegarás tarde a la escuela!-se oyo el grito de una mujer, que debería ser su madre

La nombrada abrió sus peculiares, pero a la ves hermosos ojos rosas, se levanto pesadamente de su lecho de rosas, y camino casi sonámbula hasta su armario para elegir su ropa, tenia suerte de que su amiga Miyako las haya acostumbrado tanto a ella como a Kaoru a bañarse por las noches.

_-Asi tendrán mas tiempo para elegir su ropa-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa, mirando a sus 2 mejores amigas._

(_gracias Miyako, tenias razón_) pensó la pelirroja terminando de vestirse: un jean de mezclilla, una blusa de manga corta color rosa con detalles en blanco, y sus _converse _rosas, su pelo lo agarro en una coleta, junto a su inseparable moño rojo y un cinturón algo peculiar, era blanco con una insignia de color rosa con una P en ella, por instinto tomo una campera roja con un gorro (_tengo el extraño presentimiento de que luego va a llover)_ pensó la joven bajando las escaleras para poder desayunar con su familia.

_**Residencia Gotokuji **_

En una recamara azul, donde todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, y se respiraba un aire de ternura e inocencia.

Una linda rubia terminaba de peinar su hermoso cabello en 2 colas bajas, dirigió su mirada azul como el mismo cielo hacia la ventana, por donde se apreciaba un hermoso cielo despejado

-¡Miyako, ya esta listo el desayuno!-se oyo la potente pero a la vez dulce voz de alguien mayor

-¡ya bajo abuelita!-respondio Miyako, con una sonrisa se dirigió a su armario, de donde saco: unos jeans de mezclilla claros, un blusón azul turquesa, junto a unos botines azules con detalles en blanco y un cinturón curioso, era blanco con una insignia azul y una gran P en ella, se los coloco rápidamente, luego por inercia tomo una campera azul fuerte con gorrito (_es extraño, pero tengo el raro presentimiento de que el clima va a cambiar al rato)_ pensó la rubia, agarrando su mochila y bajando con su abuelita, quien la esperaba lista para desayunar

_**Residencia Matsubara**_

En un cuarto verde, se apreciaba un gran… desorden, papeles por ahí, ropa por alla, total, un gran desastre.

En lo que parecía ser una cama, se encontraba una bella joven durmiendo a pata suelta, con un poco de baba corriendo por su rostro

-¡Kaoru, te vas a quedar sin desayuno!-grito uno de los hermanos de la nombrada

La joven se removió y se tapo mas con las sabanas, cuando abren la puerta de golpe, y por ella se aprecia a un señor grande, demasiado grande, con una mascara en la cara, caminando con agilidad por ese cuarto que parecía mas una pista de obstáculos, llego a la cama de la joven, tomo la cama por el borde y la volteo con facilidad, haciendo que la joven durmiente cayera bruscamente al piso, saliendo rápidamente de el séptimo sueño

-Kaoru, vas a llegar tarde-dijo el señor enmascarado, alias papá para sus hijos, alias maravilla enmascarada para sus oponentes

-ya voy-dijo la joven Kaoru levantándose pesadamente del piso

El señor enmascarado sonrio y salió del cuarto/pista de obstáculos, cerrando la puerta

La joven de pelo azabache respiro profundamente y camino pesadamente hasta un montículo de ropa, de donde saco unos jeans sueltos de mezclilla, una blusa holgada color verde con detalles en verde oscuro, sus inseparables _Vans _negras y un cinturón peculiar y curioso, era blanco con una insignia verde y una gran P en ella, su pelo se lo alboroto como simpre, ya que teniéndolo corto no solicitaba mucha atención, por instinto tomo una sudadera verde oscuro con gorrito _(no se porque demonios llevo sudadera, pero ¡al diablo! Ya la agarre)_ pensó la joven, mirando con sus penetrantes ojos verdes mirando la sudadera

Camino hasta la cocina, donde la esperaba su familia para desayunar todos juntos

_**Residencia…. Eh, pongámosle Him**_

En un cuarto rojo y decentemente ordenado, se encontraba un joven pelirrojo acostado en la gran cama, abrió sus ojos de un extraño color rojo sangre, se levanto pesadamente y camino hasta__su armario, agarro unos jeans de mezclilla negros algo holgados, una camisa roja con detalles en negro, una campera roja oscura con un gorro, sus _converse _rojas con negro. Para complementar se puso su inseparable gorra roja con negro, ocultando parte de su pelo pelirrojo alborotado, y un cinturón peculiar, era negro con una insignia roja y una gran R en ella.

Camino pesadamente hasta la puerta de su cuarto, la abrió y empezó a caminar hasta la cocina.

-¡estúpidos, levántense o llegaremos tarde a la escuela!-grito el pelirrojo con pereza, tomando del refrigerador un carton de leche y tomando directo de el

-¡ya vamos, Brick!-se oyo un grito algo aniñado

-¡no jodas viejo!-se oyo otra contestación algo brusca

Brick se encogió de hombros y siguió tomando la leche

En un cuarto azul, perfectamente ordenado, se encontraba un adorable rubio terminando de arreglar su mochila, ya perfectamente cambiado: unos jeans de mezclilla, una camisa azul con detalles en negro y azul mas oscuro, un extraño cinturón negro con una insignia azul oscuro y una gran R en ella, por ultimo se puso una campera azul oscuro y salió contento de su cuarto, pasando por otra puerta donde se detuvo para tocar.

-¡Butch, si no te apuras no desayunaras!-grito el rubio contento, mirando con sus lindos ojos azules hacia la cocina, sospechando que su hermano Brick ya se había acabado la leche, como siempre

-¡callate, Boomer!-se oyo una voz ronca atrás de la puerta

Boomer siguió caminado hasta la cocina, donde se encontraba Brick terminándose la leche

-viejo, te acabaste la leche-dijo Boomer lloriqueando al ver como su hermano mayor tiraba el envase de la leche

-¿Por qué no te levantas mas temprano?-preguntaba el pelirrojo con burla

Mientras estos 2 peleaban, en un cuarto verde, completamente desordenado, se encontraba un joven de pelo azabache tirado en su cama, hasta que se fijo en su despertador, y salto de golpe al ver la hora.

Se vistió con lo primero que agarro o bueno, lo que encontró decentemente limpio: unos jeans negros, una camisa holgada verde con negro, unas Vans negras, junto a una chamarra verde oscuro, y un cinturón extraño, era negro con una insignia verde oscuro y una gran R en ella, salió corriendo hasta la cocina, donde localizo con su mirada verde o mas bien, mataba con su mirada a sus hermanos, que al verlo retrocedieron asustados

-vamonos, o se nos hara mas tarde-dijo Brick caminando despreocupadamente hasta la puerta, agarro su mochila que estaba en el sillón y salió por la puerta, dicho y hecho, sus otros hermanos lo siguieron, Butch tomo su mochila que estaba en el suelo, y salió bufando, ya que siempre era lo mismo

-chicas, por aquí-dijo Miyako saludando con la mano a sus amigas, que al verla fueron caminado hasta ella

-que bueno que las veo, tengo que contarles algo-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Kaoru con curiosidad

-¡abrieron una nueva tienda de helados!-exclamo emocionada Momoko, haciendo que sus amigas se cayeran de espaldas

-bueno, después de la escuela vamos ¿les parece?-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-claro-dijeron Momoko y Kaoru con una sonrisa

Las3 empezaron a caminar, hablando de cómo les fue el fin de semana, cuando llegaron al salón se sentaron y siguieron hablando tranquilamente, cuando se abre la puerta de golpe y por ella entran 3 chicos apuestos: uno pelirrojo, uno rubio y otro azabache

-genial, ya se contamino el aire-dijo Kaoru enojada

-tranquila Kaoru, solo ignoralos-dijo Miyako tratando de calmar a su amiga

-oh, que bien, ya se arruino la mañana-dijo Butch con una sonrisita arrogante

-mira quien habla, un pepinillo andante-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

-¿¡a quien le dices pepinillo!?-pregunto Butch enojado

-pues al único que veo-dijo Kaoru contenta

Los 2 empezaron a pelear, como siempre, hasta que entro el profesor, haciendo que todos se sentaran

-bien, chicos, como sabran, este año estamos con los temas de salud y seguridad, asi que, tendrán que realizar un proyecto…..-seguia diciendo el profesor, pero nadie la hacia caso-…..este año será SEXUALIDAD-termino de decir algo frustrado

Dicho esto, todos los alumnos se sonrojaron

-bien, ya que tengo su atención, tambien se añadirá otro proyecto que será el de la PATERNIDAD, asi que, esto se va hacer en pareja-dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

Ya todos estaban localizando a sus parejas

-pero, YO las elegiré-dijo el profesos con una sonrisa, dicho esto todos lo voltearon a ver incrédulos- a si que, los voy nombrando-dijo con una lista en la mano

Pasaron varios nombres, algunos estaban satisfechos, otros no tanto

-por ultimo, Momoko Akatsutsumi con Brick Him-dijo el profesor

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron Momoko y Brick

-Miyako Gokotuji con Boomer Him-siguio el profesor, ignorando a los pelirrojos

Estos 2 se miraron sonrojados

-y al ultimo, Kaoru Matsubara con Butch Him-termino de decir el profesor

Estos 2 se quedaron en shock, se miraron entre si, y la guerra estallo

-NO ME PUEDE EMPAREJAR CON EL/ELLA-gritaron los 2 asustando al profesor y a los demás alumnos

-no voy a cambiarlos de pareja, asi que sin discusiones-dijo el profesor enojado

Los 2 pelinegros de miraron con odio y se sentaron

Oh si, este es un dia _normal_


	2. Chapter 2: conociendo¿eso?

**Capitulo 2: conociendo…..¿eso?**

_**En la escuela**_

Todo era un caos, incluso el mismísimo profesor se resigno en que su clase ya no volvería a ser la misma. Gritos por alla, golpes por allí, en fin, la tercera guerra mundial.

De la nada, se escucha una distorsion por los megáfonos de la escuela, causando que todos tapen sus oídos por semejante ruido

-_hola, eh, ¿me escuchan?, bueno, les quería avisar que, al terminar el ultimo módulo escolar iran al gimnasio de la escuela , un integrante de la pareja, y no importa si es el hombre o la mujer, deberá de llevar…. Eh, mejor lo dejamos en sorpresa, pero, les recomiendo que discutan entre ustedes, para ver quien es el que va a llevar el…eso-_termino de decir el director, causando mas conmocion y confucion entre los alumnos_-señorita Martinez, que bien le queda esa falda…..-_fin de la transmisión del director

Todos los alumnos se vieron entre si, sonrojándose a mas no poder al imaginarse al viejo director acosando a su joven secretaria.

**Con Momoko y Brick **

-bueno, ahora hay que ver quien va a llevar… eso-dijo Momoko mirando a Brick, este al escuchar hablar a su compañera rodo los ojos

-es obvio que lo vas a llevar tu, ya que yo no quiero cargar con nada-dijo Brick con una sonrisa socarrona

-oh mira, parece ser que no eres lo suficientemente hombre como para hacerte cargo de algo-dijo Momoko enojada mirándolo retadoramente

Eso toco el orgullo de Brick, asi que sacando el pecho miro a Momoko altaneramente

-yo llevare esa cosa, cueste lo que cueste-dijo con su orgullo herido, ganándose una sonrisa de Momoko

-esta bien, pero bajate del escritorio, que pareces un loco-dijo Momoko riéndose

Brick al darse cuenta de que inconscientemente se había parado en el escritorio, para demostrar que su orgullo no fue herido, miro a su alrededor y vio que todos, incluido el profesor lo miraban como si fuera un loco

_-idiota-_murmuraron sus hermanos, y para sorpresa suya, incluso Kaoru

Se bajo rápidamente sonrojado, asi que bajo su gorra para ocultar su sonrojo

(_se ve adorable, ¿Qué?, oh no, no puedo pensar eso)_ se regaño Momoko mentalmente al pensar asi de su enemigo, y….. futuro padre de su hijo

Se sonrojo mas que un tomate, ganándose la mirada acusadora de Brick

-¿Qué me ves?-pregunto molesta por ser descubierta

-nada-dijo desviando la vista-solo te digo que tienes una mancha en el trasero, creo que te sentaste en un marcador rojo o algo asi-dijo aburrido, rayando una hoja que arranco de su cuaderno

_(oh oh, ¿no me digas que…)_pensó horrorizada, asi que disimuladamente se amarro su campera roja, y salió corriendo del salón, no sin antes pedirle al profesor permiso para ir al baño

-que raro, si solo es una mancha roja en…..-se dijo Brick asi mismo, hasta que se dio cuenta de sus palabras-….trasero, oh por dios-termino de decir sonrojándose a mas no poder, asi que abrió la ventana de golpe, ganándose la mirada acusadora del profesor, pero no le importo, se sentía muy sofocado…y para que negarlo, avergonzado

**Con Miyako y Boomer **

-que raro, Momoko salió corriendo del salón-dijo Miyako preocupada

-tranquila, seguramente quería ir al baño-dijo Boomer tratando de calmarla

-tienes razón-dijo Miyako sonriendo- oh cierto, ¿Quién es el que llevara eso?-pregunto con curiosidad

-pues, primero hay que esperar a ver que es, y luego decidimos quien lo llevara-dijo Boomer nervioso por la sonrisa de Miyako

Miyako asintió, y dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, que parecía que quería salir volando por la ventana, aunque eso seria algo raro para los demás, pero para ellos, los RRBZ y para las PPGZ era de lo mas normal, pero no en esas circunstancias

-oye, Boomer ¿Qué esta haciendo Brick?-pregunto Miyako inocentemente

Boomer dirigió su mirada a Brick, que estaba ya con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana

-seguramente se quiere suicidar….-dijo Boomer despreocupadamente, pero al ver la cara horrorizada de Miyako, se corrigio rápidamente-…eh, o a lo mejor este refrescando sus ideas-dijo nervioso

Miyako miro a Boomer, y asintió

_(que ingenua e inocente es)_ pensó el rubio con una gota en la cabeza, al ver a Miyako ojear una revista que saco de su mochila

**Con Kaoru y Butch **

Kaoru miraba por la ventana aburrida, hasta que sintió que algo o _alguien _le empezó a picar el hombro insistentemente, volteo lentamente para ver al pobre desgraciado que la estaba molestando, y se encontró con el idiota de Butch

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto Kaoru molesta

-nada, solo que estoy aburrido-dijo Butch aburrido, siguiendo con lo que estaba, molestar a Kaoru

-¿y a mi que me importa que estes aburrido?-dijo Kaoru mas molesta

-nada, mucho, poquito, no lo se….pero te importo-dijo Butch arrogantemente

Kaoru se le quedo viendo con la expresión mas tranquila y serena que hasta una estatua envidiaría, esto ocasiono que Butch sintiera un escalofrio, pero lo disimulo muy bien

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-pregunto Kaoru inocentemente, todavía con la expresión seria

-eh, que….¿quien va a llevar esa cosa?-dijo Butch haciéndose el tonto

-eso pensé-dijo Kaoru con suficiencia

Butch la miro sin entender

-el que llevara esa cosa, será…-pauso dramáticamente-…TU-termino de decir gritando, ocasionando que Butch se cayera de espaldas

-CLARO QUE NO, TU LO LLOVARAS!-dijo Butch recobrándose de la caída, y para que mentir, del susto

-¿¡ENTONCES, PORQUE CARAJOS ME PREGUNTAS!?-respondió/preguntó Kaoru mas enojada

-¡PARA HACERTE ADMITIR QUE SOY MEJOR QUE TU!-grito Butch colérico

-¡PARA NADA, YO LLEVARE ESA COSA!-grito Kaoru enojada aventándole el libro de historia

-¿¡PORQUE MIERDA ME AVIENTAS EL LIBRO DE HISTORIA!?-grito Butch adolorido, ya que admitamoslo, hablamos de el libro de historia, un monumento de mas de 600 paginas.

-¡PARA QUE APRENDAS MAS, INCULTO!-grito Kaoru con una sonrisa

Asi se la pasaron peleando, hasta que dieron el ultimo timbre, asi que era la hora de la verdad, averiguar que seria…..eso, y ver quien lo llevaría

**Mientras tanto, en el baño**

Momoko salía aliviada del sanitario, y tenia suerte de que siempre tenia un pantalón de repuesto en su casillero.

-que alivio, agradezco a esos programas donde ocurre algo similar-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa aliviada

Se dio la vuelta para salir del baño, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta choco contra alguien que iba pasando por ahí, asi que salió apresurada corriendo, y se dio cuenta de quien era al que había chocado

-uh, ¿lo siento?-dijo Momoko con duda al ver quien era

-fijate por donde vas-dijo Princesa con arrogancia

-claro, ahí te ves-dijo Momoko pasando de largo

-¡NO ME IGNORES!-dijo Princesa llorando comicamente

Cuando Momoko llego al salón, se dio cuenta del caos, Brick estaba con medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana, Miyako estaba leyendo una revista, Boomer observaba a Miyako como un idiota enamorado, Butch y Kaoru se encontraban peleando, asi que suspirando avanzo hasta todos ellos

-chicos, es hora de que vayamos por….eso-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-tienes razón Momoko, vamos chicos-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a los otros

-claro, vamos-dijo Miyako, jalando a Kaoru del brazo, ya que seguía peleando con Butch

-bien, vámonos viejo-dijo Boomer jalando a Brick del pantalón, pero jalo con tanta fuerza que hizo que se le bajaran los pantalones, revelando unos calzoncillos de…fresitas con caritas sonrientes

Todos se quedaron en shock, hasta que Butch empezó a reírse a carcajadas, y detono una cadena, luego siguió Kaoru, después Boomer que se destornillaba de la risa, Miyako soltaba risitas, y Momoko se tapo la boca para no reírse.

Brick empezó a sentir una extraña brisa en su trasero, y empezó a escuchar la risa descontrolada de sus hermanos y de Kaoru, asi que temiendose lo peor, bajo lentamente de la ventana y dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, encontrándose con unas fresitas sonrientes, se sonrojo a mas no poder, rápidamente se subió los pantalones y se dio la vuelta lentamente

-con razón nunca quieres que Boomer o yo veamos tu ropa interior-dijo Butch burlándose de su hermano mayor

-callate, que tu eres el que duerme con una pijama de conejitos-dijo Brick con malicia

Butch se sonrojo, y desvio la mirada, Boomer se estaba riendo, pero paro de golpe al ver la mirada amenazante de Brick

-y tu no te salvas, ¿Qué diría Sr. Abracitos?-dijo Brick con una sonrisa inocente

Boomer se sonrojo y se dio la vuelta

-vamonos por esas cosas, antes de que nos regañen-dijo Boomer saliendo rápidamente del salón

Sus hermanos se empezaron a reir, y todos lo empezaron a seguir, a mitad del camino. Miyako pregunto

-¿Quién es Sr. Abracitos?-pregunto inocentemente

-es el…..!OYE, ESO DUELE!-grito Brick al sentir un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Boomer

-luego te cuento Miyako-dijo Boomer sonrojado

Después de eso, llegaron rápidamente al gimnasio, donde se apreciaba que estaban todos los alumnos cuchicheando entre si

-bueno, chicos, aquí detrás de estas cortinas se encuentra lo que llevaran-dijo el director, apuntando unas cortinas, que jalo rápidamente y ahí se apresiaban de todos los tamaños unos…..vientres falsos junto con unos pechos de goma.

Todos loa alumnos se quedaron callados, y hasta sonrojados

-bien, ahora fórmense en una fila-nadie le hizo caso-¡AHORA!-grito el director, y rápidamente todos se formaron

Cuando llego el turno de Momoko y Brick, el encargado, que parecía ya que estaba enfadado, pregunto

-¿Quién lo va a llevar?-pregunto con enfado

Momoko iba a decir algo, cuando unas manos rápidamente la apuntaron

-ella lo va a llevar-dijo Brick rápidamente

Momoko iba a replicar, pero el encargado les dio el vientre y los pechos de utilería rápidamente y los corrió

Brick miro a Momoko, que estaba en shock

-creeme, a ti te quedara mejor, rosadita-dijo Brick con burla

Llego el turno de Miyako y Boomer, el encargado pregunto lo mismo, en el mismo tono, Boomer iba a decir algo, cuando Miyako lo interrumpió

-yo, yo lo quiero llevar-dijo Miyako saltando

Dejo sorprendido tanto a Boomer como el encargado, asi que rápidamente Miyako agarro los artefactos y se fue saltando

-¡Miyako, esperame!-grito Boomer persiguiéndola

Hasta que llego el turno de la ultima pareja, Butch y Kaoru, vieron desafiantemente al encargado, que se asusto, y les entrego rápidamente todo

-bueno, póntelo-dijo Butch con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué yo?-dijo Kaoru molesta

-tu eras quien quería demostrar que eras mejor que yo-dijo Butch con una sonrisa

Las 3 chicas ya se encontraban con los vientres falsos puestos, pero se veian ridículas, ya que estaba por arriba de su ropa, los chicos al ver esto se empezaron a reir, pero se callaron al ver las miradas asesinas de las chicas

-bueno, pues vámonos-dijo Brick asustado por la mirada furiosa de cierta pelirroja

Cuando estaban a punto de salir, se oyo otra distorsion y la voz del director

-_chicos, se me olvido informarles, que, ahora y lo que resta para que acaben el proyecto deberán pasarla junto a su pareja, asi que, cuando digo juntos es que compartirán todo, asi que, disfruten de su compañía-termino de decir el director_

Todos se miraron entre si, y salieron apresuradamente del gimnasio, cuando los 6 chicos ya estaban afuera de la escuela, paso lo que no se esperaban o imaginaban….empezo a llover

-mi presentimiento se hizo realidad-dijo Momoko viendo como caía la lluvia por cantaros

Empezaron a correr, pero la lluvia los seguía empapando, las chicas empezaron a temblar del frio

Momoko entonces sintió algo calido cubrirla, miro a su derecha y vio que Brick le había dado su chamarra, esta le quedaba a la perfeccion, ya que al tener el vientre, su chamarra no le quedaba, pero la de Brick era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirla

-no quiero que la mamá de mi hijo se resfrie-dijo Brick murmurando

-gracias-dijo Momoko sonrojándose

Paso lo mismo con Kaoru y Miyako, solo que con Kaoru, empezó otra pelea, pero de ahí en fuera, todo siguió tranquilo, esperaron a que se calmara la lluvia, y cuando esto paso, empezaron a caminar hasta las casas de cada uno.

Momoko y Brick fueron directo a la casa de Momoko, para decirles a sus padres de su condición, y redactar cual fue su reacción, esa era una tarea.

Miyako y Boomer fueron a la casa de Miyako para contarle a la abuelita de ella su condición y anotar su reacción

Kaoru y Butch fueron a la casa de Kaoru, para contarle a su familia su condición y anotarla.

Lo que no esperaban ellos, iba a ser la reacción de sus padres.


	3. 3: Reacciones: Familia Akatsutsumi

**Capitulo 3: reacciones: familia Akatsutsumi **

**Residencia Akatsutsumi **

Momoko y Brick iban caminando por la calle, de vez en cuando se encontraban con unos charcos, Brick los esquivaba fácilmente, Momoko no tanto, ya que con el enorme vientre que tenia encima, casi no podía ver el piso.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionara tu familia?-pregunto Brick con curiosidad

-no lo se, pero, espero que bien, ya que mi papá es muy sobreprotector y celoso-dijo Momoko pensativa

Brick se quedo callado, ya que nunca había visto a un padre actuar asi

-oh, lo olvidaba, mi padre tambien es policía, asi que, no creo que se encuentre en casa-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

Brick palideció notablemente, ya que si el padre de Momoko es policía, el tendría una pistola, y esa pistola tendría balas, y una de esas balas podría quedar en el. Pero, Momoko dijo que tal vez no se encuentre en casa, asi que se calmo.

Llegaron a una casa de 2 pisos, color blanco con detalles en chocolate, un hermoso jardín lo rodeaba, un árbol de Sakura adornaba el jardín, y este tenia un columpio, dándole un toque relajante…y romántico

-bien, aquí es, vamos-dijo Momoko agarrando la mano de Brick, para meterse a la casa, Brick se sonrojo, ya que nadie le había tomado la mano, y empezó a sentir algo raro en el estomago

_(no debi de haber comido ese pastel) _pensó Brick ingenuamente

Momoko buscaba sus llaves, cuando la encontró, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a un hombre grande, su cabello castaño estaba revuelto, sus ojos de un rosa oscuro miraban a Momoko con cariño…..y vestia un traje de policía

-¡Momoko, que bien que ya llegaste!-dijo su padre con una sonrisa, sonrisa que se desvaneció al reparar en la presencia de Brick-¿tu quien eres?-pregunto serio

-papá, es el Brick, Brick el es mi papá, se llama Matsuru-dijo Momoko nerviosa

-mucho gusto señor-dijo Brick intimidado por la mirada acusadora de Matsuru

Se creo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Momoko dijo

-bueno, ¿Qué tal si pasamos?, tengo frio-dijo Momoko agarrando la mano de Brick, esto causo que Matsuru echara fuego por su boca, Momoko paso por su lado ignorándolo. Ya adentro, se encontraron con 2 personas mas, 1 mujer grande y una niña

La mujer tenia el pelo largo y pelirrojo, al igual que Momoko lo tenia atado en una cola baja, con un moño blanco, sus ojos anaranjados reflejaban calma.

La niña, tenia el pelo castaño, estaba atado en 2 trenzas, sus ojos anaranjados miraban a Brick con curiosidad

-bueno, Brick, ellas son mi mamá Yuki, y mi hermana Kuriko, mamá y Kuriko, el es Brick-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-mucho gusto-dijo Brick tímidamente, bajando la mirada

-oh, que adorable eres, tienes unos ojos preciosos-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa

-tambien tienes el pelo pelirrojo-observo Kuriko

-familia, quiero….bueno, queremos hablar con ustedes-dijo Momoko con seriedad

-bien, entonces pasemos a la sala para poder hablar-dijo Matsuru viendo a Brick acusadoramente, causando que este se intimidara, pero no se dejo, y le devolvió la mirada con arrogancia, causando que Matsuru lo fulminara con la mirada, Brick sonrió con altanería.

Todos pasaron a la sala, y se sentaron en los sillones

-bueno, familia, lo que les queremos decir es que…..-dijo Momoko algo nerviosa, pero se armo de valor-…..estoy embarazada-termino de decir Momoko

Todo se quedo en silencio, Momoko que habia cerrado los ojos, los abrió, y vio que su familia estaba palida, mas de la costumbre, se giro para ver a Brick que estaba sentado atrás de ella, este le devolvió la mirada

-crei que iban a reaccionar diferente-admitio Brick con una sonrisa timida

-yo tambien-dijo Momoko mirando a su familia

Ni bien terminaron de hablar, se desato el caos

-¡TU, MALDITO INFELIZ, COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI HIJA, TE VOY A MATAR-reacciono Matsuru violentamente

Brick se sobresalto y empezó a correr rápidamente, con Matsuru persiguiéndolo por toda la casa

Yuki se fijo bien en su hija, y noto que traia una chamarra muy grande, pero pudo apreciar el bulto debajo de esta, que estaba muy grande

-es un proyecto de la escuela, ¿verdad?-dijo Yuki con una sonrisa calmada

-si, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-dijo Momoko sorprendida

-si te fijas bien, es vientre es muy grande, y no lo tenias en la mañana, solo que tu padre no es muy observador que digamos-dijo Yuki riéndose

Momoko se empezó a reir, pero se compadecía de Brick, que seguia escapando de su padre

-tu abuelo reacciono igual cuando tu padre y yo hicimos ese proyecto-dijo Yuki, captando la atención de Momoko-solo que tu abuelo, después de un rato, se dio cuenta de que mi vientre estaba demasiado grande, y no como lo tenia en la mañana-dijo con una sonrisa

Entonces, Brick se adentro a la sala, y fue con Momoko

-Momoko, tu padre me quiere matar-dijo Brick asustado

-no te preocupes, no dejare que te haga algo-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa, ya que nunca había visto a Brick tan asustado, y eso le causaba ternura

-¡INFELIZ, VUELVE AQUÍ!-grito Matsuru entrando a la sala

Brick se asusto y abrazo a Momoko fuertemente, causando que esta se sonrojara, pero le devolvió el abrazo

-ya, Matsuru calmate-dijo Yuki tranquila

-¿¡COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI ESE INFELIZ SE ATREVIO A TOCAR A MI HIJA, Y LA DEJO EMBARAZADA!?-grito Matsuru alterado

-fijate bien en tu hija, ¿no te recuerda a algo?-pregunto Yuki con tranquilidad

Matsuru se fijo en su hija, que estaba abrazando a ese desgraciado pelirrojo, pero se fijo en su vientre, que estaba muy abultado, y no como en esta mañana

-oh, ¿es el proyecto de paternidad?-pregunto avergonzado

-si papá-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa, todavía abrazando a Brick

Matsuru se avergonzó y dijo

-lo siento mucho Brick, es que Momoko es una de mis hijas, y yo las quiero mucho y no toleraría que alguien les hiciera algo-dijo Matsuru con seriedad

-no se preocupe señor, yo nunca le haría algo a Momoko-dijo Brick con tanta seriedad, que sorprendió a Momoko

-mas te vale, porque se usar la pistola-dijo Matsuru con una sonrisa maliciosa

Brick palideció, pero sonrio con arrogancia

-me caes bien, demasiado, asi que, si quieres intentar algo con mi hija, tienes mi autorización-dijo Matsuru con una sonrisa

Tanto Brick como Momoko se sonrojaron, Matsuru se empezó a reir

-bueno, Brick, hay que escribir todo esto-dijo Momoko jalando a Brick a su habitación, para poder escribir la reacción de sus padres.

_(no se porque, pero me gustaría que Brick tome en cuenta lo que dijo mi papá)_pensó Momoko con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a Brick que la venia siguiendo

Llegaron a la habitación de Momoko, y se sentaron en la cama de esta, para poder escribir bien, cuando Momoko termino de escribir su parte, se fijo que Brick estaba dormido, se sorprendió, pero sonrió, Brick se veía tan adorable y vulnerable, asi que lo tapo con una manta

_(me estoy enamorando de mi peor enemigo, ¿Quién lo diría?)_ pensó Momoko sonrojada, pero ella tambien tenia sueño, asi que se acosto, pensó en como les fue a sus amigas y a los otros 2 RRBZ antes de caer en un profundo sueño


	4. 4:Reacciones: Familia Gotokuji

**Capitulo 4: Reacciones: familia Gotokuji**

**Residencia Gotokuji **

Miyako y Boomer caminaban tranquilamente, los charcos que se formaron por la lluvia anterior no representaban problema alguno para Boomer, pero a el le preocupaba Miyako, que venia saltando por los charcos como si fuera una rana.

-Miyako, con cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes-dijo Boomer preocupado

-no te preocupes Boomer, lo tengo todo controlado-dijo Miyako sonriendo, pero seguía saltando

Asi siguieron, hasta que llegaron a una…..¿casa? ¿Templo? ¿Qué rayos era?, era demasiado grande. Estaba rodeado por un inmenso jardín , que era protegido por una cerca de madera, se observaban varios arboles y bancas, Boomer pudo apreciar un estanque mediano, donde se veian salpicar a los peces.

-vamos Boomer, ya llegamos-dijo Miyako sonriendo, caminando con elegancia por el caminito de piedra que conducía al ¿templo?

Boomer la siguió, cuando llegaron a la entrada, se quitaron los zapatos, para no ensuciar la brillante madera, caminaron por los pasillos, hasta que llegaron a una salita, que tenia una mesa en medio, con una tetera y tazas para el té

-oye, Miyako, no es por ser entrometido ni nada, pero ¿y tus padres?-pregunto Boomer con curiosidad, ya que no veía a nadie

-mis padres se encuentran trabajando fuera del país, y como yo no quise ir con ellos, decidí quedarme con mi abuelita-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-¿Miyako, ya llegaste?-se oyo una voz potente, que causo que Boomer se encogiera en su lugar

-si abuelita, y traje a un amigo conmigo-dijo Miyako mirando por una puerta corrediza que Boomer juraba que no estaba ahí cuando llegaron.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, como en las películas de terror, y se escucho como un chirrido, eso asustó mas a Boomer, ya que al ser una puerta corrediza, se supone que esta no hace ningún ruido ¿cierto?, Boomer estaba demasiado asustado, se imaginaba a la abuela de Miyako como alguien aterrador, por el timbre de su voz. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, reveló a la viejita mas dulce que se pudo imaginar, tenia su pelo blanco agarrado en un chongo detrás de su cabeza, traia puesto un kimono azul con verde, tenia unos lentes redondos, que aumentaban el tamaño de sus ojos azul grisáceo, tenia una sonrisa dulce y sincera, como la de Miyako, asi que se calmo, ya que no era como la imaginaba, y agradecía eso

-abuelita, el es Boomer, Boomer, ella es mi abuelita Miko-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa, presentando a los 2

-mucho gusto abuela-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa, pero pudo apreciar que en los ojos de la abuela se vio un destello amarillo, como si la hubiera ofendido, pera tal vez fue su imaginación, ¿verdad?

-el gusto es mio, _Boomer-_dijo la abuela con una sonrisa tierna, pero Boomer pudo captar un deje de malicia en su voz cuando pronuncio su nombre, un escalofrio le recorrió la espalda.

-abuelita, tenemos que decirte algo importante-dijo Miyako con seriedad, pero su tono de voz seguía siendo dulce

-claro hija, vamos a sentarnos para poder platicar cómodamente-dijo la abuela con una sonrisa dulce, pero Boomer ya no confiaba en esa sonrisa

Los 3 pasaron a sentarse a la mesita que estaba en medio de la sala, se sentaron en unos cojines que estaban en el piso, cuando Boomer se sento, sintió que algo se le encajaba en el trasero, solto un grito

-¿Qué pasa Boomer?-dijo Miyako sorprendida y preocupada

Boomer le iba a contestar, cuando de reojo vio que la abuela lo miraba asesinamente, con un brillo desquiciado en sus ojos

-n…nada Miyako, solo que…que…me encaje las llaves de mi casa-dijo Boomer nervioso mirando a otro lado, que no fuera a la abuela

-oh, esta bien-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-bueno, Miyako ¿Qué era lo que me querían decir?-dijo la abuela mirando tiernamente a Miyako

-cierto, abuelita, te queríamos decir que-dijo Miyako mirando a Boomer, que se había puesto palido, pero lo disimulo con una sonrisa-….que estoy embarazada-termino de decir Miyako mirando a su abuela con una sonrisa

-oh, eso es inesperado, pero tienes mi total apoyo-dijo la abuela dulcemente, pero miraba a Boomer con unas ganas de matarlo, Boomer trago saliva pesadamente-Miyako, ¿podrias traer un poco mas de té y algunos pastelitos que están en la cocina, por favor?-dijo la abuela mirando a Miyako con una sonrisa genuina

-claro abuelita, ahorita regreso-dijo Miyako parándose y agarrando la tetera para ir por el té.

Si te fijabas bien, se veía un bulto por debajo de la chamarra que traia puesta Miyako, de eso se percató la abuela Miko, pero quería ver si el muchacho rubio que tenia en frente era el adecuado para su adorada Miyako, asi que lo haría sufrir un poco.

Boomer se le quedo mirando embelesado a Miyako, cuando esta desapareció por la puerta, sintió un escalofrio correrle por la espalda, se giro lentamente, y vio que la abuela lo miraba fríamente, trago en seco, y empezó a sudar frio

-dime, Boomer, ¿tu eres el padre del hijo que esta esperando Miyako?-pregunto la abuela inocentemente

Boomer juraba que detrás de ella se empezó a ver una aura oscura salirle del cuerpo

-s…si, abuela, yo soy el padre del hijo que tiene Miyako-dijo Boomer asustado, pero con determinacion

-te dire una cosa Boomer, si le haces algo a mi tierna y adorada Miyako, olvidate y despídete de la luz del sol ¿entendido?-dijo la abuela con una sonrisa tierna

Boomer la vio asustado pero asintió con la cabeza

-no me has respondido-dijo la abuela con impaciencia

Y todo paso en cámara lenta, el pelo de la abuela, que antes estaba agarrado en un chonguito, se solto bruscamente, y se paraba como si estuviera levitando, como tipo sedusa, sus ojos lo miraban con malicia y se apreciaba un brillo amarillo, Boomer se asusto mas, la abuela sonrio tiernamente, pero eso le daba un toque mas aterrador

-¡entendido abuela, no la hare sufrir!-dijo Boomer desesperado, con unas lagrimas en los ojos

Se oyeron unos pasos, Boomer se giro rápidamente y vio que Miyako venia con la tetera y con los pasteles

-aquí esta abuelita-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

Boomer se giro rápidamente a la abuela, y se fijo que había vuelto a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero los ojos de la abuela lo miraban amenazantemente, asi que se giro rápidamente a Miyako, se paro y la ayudo

-gracias, Boomer-dijo Miyako sonrojada

-no hay de que, Miyako-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa

La abuela veía todo con una sonrisa, y supo que ese rubio era el adecuado para su nieta adorada, asi que no se preocupaba, pero ya estaba advertido, si su tierna Miyako soltaba una misera lagrima por su culpa, ella misma se encargaría de que ese rubio ya no viera la luz del sol.

Los 3 se quedaron tranquilamente tomando el té, cuando sono el reloj, indicando que era hora de que la abuela se retirara

-bueno, Boomer, parece que mi abuelita se lo tomo muy bien, hay que escribirlo-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa, ignorando todo lo que paso en su ausencia

-c…claro, lo tomo muy bien-dijo Boomer con una sonrisa forzada

Los 2 terminaron de escribir, y se quedaron platicando e imaginando como les fue a los demás, pero de eso se enterarían luego.


	5. 5:Reacciones: Familia Matsubara

**Capitulo 5: Reacciones: Familia Matsubara **

**Residencia Matsubara **

Kaoru y Butch caminaban bastante separados entre los 2, ya que no se soportaban lo suficiente como para caminas juntos.

-hey, Kaoru, ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?-pregunto Butch aburrido

-no mucho-dijo Kaoru con tranquilidad

Caminaron como unas 5 cuadras mas, hasta que llegaron a una casa de 2 pisos, que era de color amarillo con detalles en blanco, muy _femenino _para el gusto de Butch, al igual que para Kaoru, pero vamos, que esperaban, ¿que la mamá de Kaoru dejara que todo se infestara de masculinidad y testosterona? Claro que no, al ser una de las mujeres de la familia Matsubara tenia que tener un toque de feminidad, aunque su hija lo niegue completamente, ella sabia que su hija tenia un lado femenino, aunque esta lo negara con toda su alma

-bien, vamos-dijo Kaoru con desgana

Butch la siguió de cerca hasta la puerta de esa casa, donde se abrió abruptamente, para dejar paso a 2 muchachos, uno mas grande que el otro.

-hey, Kaoru, que bien que ya llegas, papá quiere que practiquemos algunas llaves de lucha-dijo el que parecía ser el mayor, era igualito a Kaoru, solo que sus ojos eran de un verde mas oscuro, y el era _hombre _

-si, quiero patearte el trasero-dijo el mas chico con un puño alzado al cielo

-que incrédulos son-dijo Kaoru riéndose

Butch se sentía ignorado, asi que hizo lo que solo el sabe hacer: hacerse notar

-he, ¿hola?-dijo Butch como un idiota, pero lo seguían ignorando, asi que no hizo mas esfuerzos y se sento en la banqueta de la casa, cuando se escucho una voz _dulce y femenina _

-chicos, entren, que ya esta haciendo frio, oh Kaoru ¿de donde sacaste esa chamarra? Te queda muy grande-dijo la voz femenina con preocupación y curiosidad

-es de el-dijo Kaoru apuntando a Butch, que seguía en estado shockeado al ver a la madre de Kaoru

Eran idénticas, si, pero la madre de Kaoru tenia el pelo largo y sujeto en una cola de lado, con un broche en forma de flor, vestia una falda larga de color blanco y una blusa verde limón, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Kaoru, pero estos reflejaban dulzura y amor

-oh, hola, soy la madre de Kaoru, mi nombre es Mitsuko-dijo la madre, digo, Mitsuko con una voz angelical

-eh, un gusto, mi nombre es Butch-dijo Butch saliendo del trance

-tienes unos ojos hermosos-dijo Mitsuko, causando que Butch se sonrojara

-si, muy hermosos, vamos quiero pelear contra Kaoru-dijo uno de los hermanos da Kaoru impaciente

Entraron todos a la casa, donde se apreciaba un gran orden, y en medio de esto se encontraba un señor grande y fornido, tenia una mascara que le cubria la cara, era….

-la maravilla enmascarada-susurro Butch impresionado y emocionado

La Maravilla enmascarada volteo al sentir la presencia de todos, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención: era un muchacho, de la misma edad de Kaoru supuso, de pelo negro, pálido y ojos verdes, era muy parecido a Kaoru, luego se fijo en Kaoru, ella estaba de lo mas tranquila, pero sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente a su vientre, ya que estaba muy grande, se fijo en la chamarra que traia puesta, y era demasiado grande, bien sabia que a su hija no le gustaba usar ropa ajustada, pero esta era una exageración

-hija, Kaoru, me podrías decir ¿Por qué tu estomago esta abultado?-pregunto la Maravilla enmascarada a su hija, que le estaba haciendo una llave a su hermano menor

-eh, a si, esto, estoy embarazada-dijo Kaoru desinteresadamente, siguiendo con la llave a su hermano, que se estaba poniendo azul por falta de oxigeno

-embarazada-murmuro la Maravilla enmascarada-¿embarazada?-pregunto confuso-¡embarazada!-exclamó perturbado-¿¡EMBARAZADA!?-grito la Maravilla enmascarada hecho una furia

Ahora lo entendía todo, ese muchacho que lo veía con admiración y ahora lo veía con miedo, era el culpable del estado de su hija, se acerco lenta y peligrosamente, al muchacho, que parecía que se había congelado y no se movia

Vamos, quien en su sano juicio estaría feliz de que alguien que te dobla el tamaño y el peso, se acercara lenta y tortuosamente, y aparte de que es un luchador profesional, Butch estaba asustado.

-tu, tu eres el culpable de que mi linda y preciada Kaoru este asi-dijo la maravilla enmascarada con tranquilidad mas disimulada

-si, no, eh se lo puedo explicar-dijo Butch nervioso moviendo sus manos rápidamente con desesperación

-no ocupo que me explique como, si ya te lo enseñaron en la primaria-dijo la maravilla enmascarada, haciendo que Butch se sonrojara y mirara para otro lado

Kaoru miraba esto asombrada, ya que nunca había visto a su padre en esta faceta, y menos contra Butch, esto seria digno de grabar, latina que su grabadora se la presto a Miyako.

-Kaoru, hija, has algo, es tu amigo-dijo Mitsuko preocupada, viendo como su esposo acorralaba a Butch contra un sillón

-no, el se las puede arreglar solito-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa

-¡Kaoru!-exclamó su madre con desaprobación

-esta bien, esta bien-dijo Kaoru caminando hacia su padre, que ahora tenia a Butch en sus hombros para hacerle una llave-hey, papá, esto del embarazo es un proyecto de la escuela-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa burlona al ver a Butch bien pálido del susto

-¿un proyecto?-pregunto su padre, soltando a Butch y este cayó bruscamente al suelo-¿entonces, no estas embarazada de verdad?-pregunto su padre, algo avergonzado

-no, solo es un proyecto, y tenemos que escribir las reacciones que tuvieron nuestros padres al enterarse-dijo Kaoru inocentemente

La maravilla enmascarada se alivió de escuchar esto, pero un gemido detrás de el hizo que se voltera rápidamente, y vio al muchacho medio inconsciente en el suelo

-lo lamento mucho jovencito, es que, Kaoru es mi única hija mujer, y la quiero proteger contra todo-dijo el padre de Kaoru avergonzado

-no se preocupe, señor, estoy bien-dijo Butch levantándose del suelo, aun adolorido

-pero, espero te sirva de consuelo, estas en buena forma, lo pude sentir cuando te hice la llave, asi que, eres apto para salir y ser el padre ficticio de mi hija-dijo la maravilla enmascarada con una sonrisa orgullosa

Butch sonrió orgullosamente, ya que su luchador favorito le había dicho que estaba en buena forma y le daba su aprobación para salir con su hija.

Kaoru en cambio, estaba pálida, su padre le había dado permiso a ese desgraciado para salir con ella

-bueno, chicos, ¿Qué tal si vamos a cenar?-dijo Mitsuko con una sonrisa tierna

-vamos-dijeron todos los hombres, entre ellos Butch, pasaron al comedor todos ellos, charlando animadamente y con camaderia.

Atrás se quedaron Kaoru y su madre, Mitsuko observo como se llevaban todos con Butch, y supo que el iba a ser el indicado para su única hija, ya que son iguales y a la vez diferentes, y un bonus aparte, se llevaba bien con los hombres de la casa

-vamos, Kaoru, a cenar, que hice tu comida favorita-dijo Mitsuko empujando levemente a su hija que estaba paralizada

-claro, ¡Ramen!-dijo Kaoru recobrando las energias y corriendo hacia donde estaban los hombres

Mitsuko observo la escena, y tomo una foto, ya que quería inmortalizar este momento,

-mamá, ya quiero comer, apresúrate-se oyó la voz de sus hijos desesperados

-ya voy-dijo Mitsuko caminando a la cocina, dejando la cámara en una mesa, donde se tomo otra foto, y esta era de toda la familia reunida, en una cena familiar.


End file.
